


Coming Home

by ParchmentandQuill8



Series: We'll Get There in No Time [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7003564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParchmentandQuill8/pseuds/ParchmentandQuill8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the mission ends and Sara and Leonard return home and tell their family and friends that they are married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Laurel is still alive in this story because in my bubble of happiness and unicorns, my little birdie didn’t die. Nope. Didn’t happen.

"We're back in 2016 now." Leonard said, feeling the Waverider touch the ground. "Where do you want to go first."

"Home." Sara said. She stepped to Leonard and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her cheek to his chest. Leonard locked his arms around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. "I wanna see my dad and my sister."

"They've never met me, have they? This will be interesting."

"I actually have one teensy tiny little favor to ask."

"Yeah, and what might that be." Leonard smirked, preparing himself for who knows what. Sara tipped her head up, placing her chin on his chest.

"Can we maybe not tell my dad about us?"

"Why not? We've been married for almost two years."

"I know that," Sara smiled, "But for him, I've only been gone a couple days. I think it might come as a bit of a shock. I want to tell him, but I want to ease him into it."

"Whatever you need, but you're meeting Lisa next and I'm telling her."

"Okay." Sara tilted her head back down, returning her cheek to where it had been before she'd moved. Leonard held her tighter against him and they stood like that for a few moments until they heard footsteps behind them. Sara stepped away to see Rip and the rest of the team walking towards them.

"Are you ready to go home." Rip said.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Sara replied.

"Good, because we've reached Star City 2016. Before we all go our separate ways, I'd like to say goodbye and thank you. I couldn't have done what we did alone and for that I am very grateful."

"It was no trouble at all." Stein replied nobly.

"Yeah, we only almost died a couple dozen times." Jax added.

"But it was worth it." Kendra finished, raising one eyebrow and smiling at Jax.

"If there's ever any problems with the Time Masters, give us a call." Ray said.

Soon after, there was a round of handshakes and hugs that three years ago would have made both Leonard and Sara a bit uncomfortable, but now didn't faze them at all, and then Rip and the Waverider were gone.

"It's weird," Sara said as she and Leonard began to walk towards Star City, "I think I'll miss him."

"I won't." he replied. Sara simply rolled her eyes.

She knew she'd see him again. Maybe tomorrow, maybe ten years from now, but someday Rip would need the special talents of a crook and an assassin and they would both happily accept.

"Hey, we still have some other stuff to talk about too." she said.

"Like what?" Leonard asked, draping an arm around her waist and shortening his stride to match her own.

"Where do we go from here?"

"Where do you want to go? Is vigilante work not calling you anymore?"

"I don't think so, but I also definitely don't want to have some boring office-y job. I don't really know what I want yet. What about you? Ready to hang up the old cold gun?"

"Perhaps." Leonard replied. "But I wouldn't know where to go next."

"I think I know where to start."

"Where?"

"Central City. I'm done with Star City. There's so much violence and darkness and we've had too much of that. Besides, my mom's in Central City, so's Lisa."

"Sounds like a plan." Leonard smiled.

* * *

 "Sara?" Laurel exclaimed, opening the front door. Sara and Leonard had finally reached Quentin Lance's home. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just going to ask the same of you?" Sara stepped into her father's apartment, pulling Leonard by the hand with her. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to the break the news to dad about your little expedition through time, but it looks like I don't have to. What made you change your mind?"

"I didn't. I've been gone for more than three years. We just got back today."

Laurel's eyes widened. "Three years? Wow. I assume you succeeded in your conquest to defeat the immortal guy."

"Yup." Sara replied.

At that point, Laurel noticed Leonard.

"Sara, who's this?"

"This is Leonard Snart. He was on the team with me."

"And?" Laurel asked, clearly not satisfied with the answer she'd received.

Sara shrugged. "We're trying to figure out where to go from here. It's hard to decide what to do next when you've already saved the world. Basically anywhere from here is a step backwards." Sara smiled at herself, but was really only half joking. "I thought we both deserved a home-cooked meal before we keep moving."

Laurel took notice her sister's use of the term "we" but decided against pressing her any further on the subject because just then their father walked into the room.

"Laurel, who's at the - oh, Sara, it's you."

"Daddy!" Sara exclaimed. She hurried over to him and hugged him tightly. She hadn't seen him in three years. "I missed you."

"Sara, honey, I saw you last Tuesday."

"It's been a bit longer than that for me, dad."

"What are you talking about? Laurel, do you know what she's talking about?" At that point, he saw Leonard standing in the doorway. "Who's this? Can someone tell me what's happening?"

"Daddy," Sara stepped away from her father and pulled Leonard a bit closer to him. "This is Leonard Snart."

"Leonard Snart." Quentin shook his hand with a puzzled expression on his face. "Why does that name ring a bell?"

"He was on a mission with me." Sara explained quickly, attempting to derail her father's train of thought before he realized why he recognized Leonard's name. "We just finished."

"That was a quick mission."

"Not exactly." Sara answered. "Why don't we sit down."

They all went to the dining room table. Leonard situated himself next to Sara, attempting to hide his mild discomfort at the situation at hand. He'd forgotten in his time on the Waverider that in the present day, he's known as a criminal, a crook. To them, he was not the legend that his most important people knew him as. He was just a bad guy, and that isn't exactly the rep he wanted to have when meeting his wife's family for the first time.

He thought he'd feel far more comfortable if he was able to be closer to Sara, perhaps but his hand on her knee or on her own hand, but he knew that he had to respect her wishes, and if she wasn't ready to tell her family about them, that was okay.

It did, however, make him reflect how far he'd come in just a few years. Back at the beginning of the mission, when it had really just been him and Mick for the first few weeks, he'd rejected any and all types of human contact, shrinking away like a turtle into his shell. Now, the reverse was happening. Interesting.

"So tell me about this mission." Quentin said.

"Well, first of all, I was kind of gone for a little longer than a few days. I've been away for almost three-and-a-half years."

"What?" Quentin interrupted. "How's that even possible. You were over here less than a week ago."

"Yeah, I know that." Sara replied, although truthfully, she didn't. She had vague memories of what could possibly be the day her father was talking about, but it was easier to just agree with him. He'd have enough trouble grappling with the basics of the mission anyway. "But when I left, I didn't really go to a specific place on Earth, I went to a specific place in time."

"Sara, are you trying to tell me that you time traveled. How is that even possible?"

"I think you should stop asking that question about the stuff she gets up to, dad." Laurel cut in, smirking.

"Anyway," Sara said heavily, rolling her eyes in the direction of her sister. "We worked with a bunch of people to defeat this guy Vandal Savage, who was supposed to take over the world about two hundred years from now. But neither of you will remember him because we basically completely deleted his existence."

"You saved the future?" Quentin asked. He leaned back in his chair, impressed with his daughter. He turned slightly to look at Leonard. "And you helped?"

"That I did." Leonard replied, unsure of what else to say.

"Well good for you. Both of you."

They all made small talk for another half an hour or so until Quentin's phone beeped. He looked down at the screen, sighed, and stood up.

"I'm sorry I gotta leave like this, but they need me down at the station. Welcome home Sara and nice to meet you, Leonard."

"Same to you, Mr. Lance." Leonard replied.

Then Quentin was gone, and it was just Leonard, Sara, and Laurel. Leonard was distracted for a moment, suddenly having the thought that the reason for Quentin's quick departure down to the police station might just have been Mick. Leonard had let him go off on his own for their first day back. He wasn't sure that one mysterious, slightly intimidating-looking man at the Lance's would fly over well, never mind two. He didn't ask Mick what his plan was, both for that night and in general, mostly because he knew he wouldn't get a straight answer, but he couldn't help but worry.

"So," Laurel began, snapping Leonard back to the present. "Sara, do you have anything else you'd like to mention or should I just ask."

Leonard followed Laurel's gaze down to Sara's hands, where she was twisting the silver band around her ring finger. Sara suddenly realized what she was doing and quickly dropped her hands into her lap before letting out a defeated sigh. She looked up at Leonard.

"Well that lasted, what, forty five minutes?"

"I was going to say thirty, but sure lets go with your answer."

"Well this is certainly unexpected." Laurel said, looking between Leonard and Sara. "When did this happen?"

"Two years ago?" Sara shrugged. Leonard nodded his agreement.

"And you didn't even invite me?" Sara hoped that Laurel was joking.

"We were traveling through time and space, Laurel. We couldn't exactly swing back to 2016 to grab some extra guests."

"Well do you at least have pictures?"

Sara thought for a moment, then dug her phone out of her pocket, tapped at the screen for a few moments before handing it over to her sister.

Laurel wasn't entirely sure what she was looking at for a moment. It didn't really look like a wedding at all. First of all, they were standing somewhere that looked like the inside of the Death Star. Secondly, nobody in the picture looked like they were attending a wedding. Sara was dressed in her normal everyday attire, as was Leonard, as far as Laurel could tell. She recognized a few other people in the picture, Ray in particular stood out, and she recognized Kendra as well, but otherwise, the faces were unfamiliar.

Laurel looked up from the phone and chuckled at her sister.

"You don't know the definition of conventional, do you?"

"Nope." Sara smiled impishly.

"Well," Laurel said, unsure where to go from there. "Are you happy."

"Yeah." Sara smiled, looking up at Leonard and then back to her sister.

"Good." Laurel then turned to Leonard. "You better take care of my sister."

"I don't think that'll be necessary. She does a pretty damn good job of that herself."

Laurel raised her eyebrows, looking very hard into Leonard's face. Finally, she said, "Good answer."

"Are you done?" Sara asked. "I'm starving. Small warning, the food in the future sucks."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with chapter two! I hope you enjoy!

Sara and Leonard stayed at Quentin Lance’s house for a few hours. Leonard mostly sat and listened to the Lance sisters catch up as they all ate lunch.

“So how’s your team?” Laurel asked. She and Leonard were sitting on two adjacent couches. Sara had seated herself on the floor with her back up against Leonard’s legs. “Did they all make it home okay?”

“Yeah, they did. By the way, I wouldn’t be surprised if Ray shows up in the Arrowcave soon. He seemed pretty eager to rejoin the team.

“Good.” Laurel nodded. “We’re still trying to figure out how to bring Darhk down. We could use his help. Yours too.”

“I’d love to, but Len and I are going to Central City. I think I’m done with vigilante work.” Sara answered, shrugging. “For now at least.”

Laurel raised her eyebrows. “Wow. I never thought this day would come. The White Canary is hanging up her sword.”

“Knifes,” Sara corrected, smiling impishly.

“Fine, hanging up her _knifes_ ,” Laurel sighed in exasperation. She then turned to Leonard. “How about you? My father may not have recognized you, but I’ve seen your files at the DA’s office. Are you going back to your life of crime?”

“I wouldn’t count on it.” Leonard said, “And I wouldn’t count on finding those files either. Our captain owed me a favor for helping him with the mission and he cleared them for me.”

Laurel looked between Leonard’s smirk and Sara’s gleeful smile before she finally said, “You know, you two together is making more and more sense to me the more I see you.”

* * *

Leonard and Sara left soon after that, knowing that the drive to Central City would be a long one.

Leonard and his sister had been living in their childhood home when Rip Hunter had shown up. Leonard figured that Lisa had remained there in his absence, so that’s where he and Sara went.

It was late when they arrived - past midnight, but the flickering lights of the TV behind a curtain showed that Lisa was still awake.

Leonard opened the front door and led Sara inside.

The house was a disaster. Beer bottles and soda cans littered the floor, a week’s worth of mostly eaten meals covered every hard surface, clothing was strewn across furniture, and miscellaneous objects of all natures was scattered across every other free space. Sara knew that Leonard and his neat-freak tendencies were fighting the urge to start cleaning up the mess.

When they entered the house, Lisa Snart was standing at the kitchen counter, pouring popcorn into a big bowl that would inevitably never make it into the dishwasher.

Lisa looked remarkably like Leonard, Sara thought. They had the same faces, the same blue eyes, the same gaze that seemed to drill deep down into your mind.

“Hey Lenny.” she said, shaking a few remaining kernels into the bowl. “Where’ve you been.”

Leonard quickly crossed the room and wrapped his sister in a hug. Lisa’s confusion showed, but she reciprocated the hug anyway.

“Why are you being weird?” Lisa asked. She pulled away from her brother, searching his face quizzically. She looked up and saw Sara standing by the front door. “Who’s this? It’s not like you to bring girls home.”

“Sara,” Leonard began, ignoring Sara’s smirk at Lisa’s comment. “this is my sister Lisa. Lisa, meet Sara, my wife.”

“What are you talking about, Lenny?” Lisa narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her brother. “Your wife? You’ve been gone a week-and-a-half and you-”

“Try three-and-a-half years.” Leonard interrupted.

“Three-and-a-half…what are you talking about?”

* * *

 

It took two hours to explain the mission to Lisa, who, after understanding the basic concept, wanted to then be told every tiny detail. Leonard was the one to talk for the most part; Sara cut in only to add details and to correct him occasionally. Lisa particularly enjoyed hearing about the team’s complete inability to kill one person, despite there being nine opposing him.

“Couldn’t you have just gone back in time and killed him as a baby? Or kept him from being conceived entirely?” Lisa had asked.

“Time wants to happen,” Leonard had responded, repeating a testament he’d heard from Rip Hunter many times. “There’s not much you can do to stop it; it’ll find a way.”

“I thought you destroyed that Oculus thing. Wasn’t that the thing that was like a magnet; it pulled the timeline into place? Once it stopped working, couldn’t you have gone back and done it then?”

“She’s got a point, Len.” Sara said, raising an eyebrow.

Len just rolled his eyes and continued telling the story.

“So, you saved the world,” Lisa said once Leonard had finished. There wasn’t even an inch of gratitude on her face, “You left your baby sister all alone to play hero.”

“Well it’s not like you realized I was gone.”

“Doesn’t matter. You knew you’d be gone for a long time and you still didn’t tell me.”

“You would have wanted to come and we couldn’t have let that happen, now could we?”

“That doesn’t make it any better. Something could have happened to you! You could have just never come back and I’d have to wonder for the rest of my life where the hell you were.”

“But that didn’t happen. I’m right here.”

Lisa rolled her eyes. “Whatever, Len. Anyway, you left something out of your story.” She tipped her head towards Sara.

“Some things just happen.” Leonard replied.

“No, I’m not letting you off that easy. You can’t just show up and tell me that you’re married! What’s next, you’re going to tell me you have a kid or something?”

Leonard and Sara exchanged a look, both reminded of their future daughter Rory’s brief stint on the Waverider so many years ago.

“Look,” Leonard leaned forward, knowing that his sister would not give up until she was given a sufficient answer, “I was part of a team on the mission. You get close to your teammates, whether you want to or not.”

“But you didn’t marry your entire team.”

“No, I married Sara.” Leonard agreed, his eyes glinting mischievously.

At that point, Lisa took to Sara and looked her up and down. Leonard held his breath. He wasn’t aware until just now of how much he wanted his sister and his wife to get along. They were the two most important people to him, and he knew that his life would get a hell of a lot harder if they didn’t like each other.

“What’d he do to you to make you fall for him?” Lisa smirked.

Sara shrugged, “He didn’t have to do anything. I guess it just sort of happened. I’m just as broken as he is, but whenever I’m around him, I don’t feel it anymore.”

“He makes you feel whole again.” Lisa nodded in agreement.

“Not exactly. Not whole, but like it doesn’t matter how insane I am. When I’m around him I don’t mind being broken.”

Both Lisa and Leonard smiled at Sara’s words. 

“Well okay then.” Lisa said. “You guys are happy together, and that’s all that matters.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this! I'll be back in a few days with chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with chapter 3! Yay!

Leonard and Sara spent a week living in Leonard’s childhood home. During that time, they looked at different houses around Central City. There was always something wrong with each one. The yard was too big (“Can you imagine how long it would take to mow that, Sara?”), the basement was too small (“Where the hell else am I going to keep my weapons, the living room?”). Whatever it was, it was something.

“Hey, did you ever find that house that we live in when we went to the future?” Sara asked one morning as she was getting dressed.

“Yes, I did.” Leonard replied. He slid his laptop over to her. The screen showed the same light blue house with fake white shutters that he and Sara had visited when they’d brought Rory back to her present time. “And as a matter of fact, it’s on the market”

“Why am I not surprised?” Sara asked, leaning over to look at the screen. “I forgot how much I liked it.”

“You do?”

“Yeah. You?”

“Yeah, I like it.”

“Well, Leonard Snart, it looks like we’ve bought our first house. Well, not yet, but you know what I mean.” Sara’s phone buzzed on the bedside table as she pulled on a sweater. She grabbed the phone and read the text she’d been sent before she scoffed and tossed the phone to Leonard. “You’re gonna love this.”

Laurel, upon learning that it had been over three years since Sara had seen everyone, had organized a barbecue to be held in their father’s backyard. She’d invited all of team Arrow, team Legends, and team Flash.

“We have to tell everyone, don’t we?” Leonard said after reading Laurel’s text inviting them to the barbecue.

“Yeah, we should.” Sara replied, “Especially since we’re skipping town. I’m pretty sure Oliver thinks I’m still coming back to work with him.” Sara grimaced, “Ugh, that means I have to tell my dad.”

“Yeah, that’d probably be a good idea.”

* * *

 

Sara decided to tell her dad about her and Leonard right before the barbecue began, in the hopes that he would be distracted enough that the majority of what she said would fly over his head.

“…so what I’m trying to say is that Leonard and I are married.”

Quentin had been rushing around the kitchen, preparing several plates of food for the barbecue, but he stopped in his tracks the second Sara said the word “married”.

“Sara, what are you talking about?”

Sara raised an eyebrow, letting her father process what she’d told him.

“You’re married?” Quentin’s voice traveled higher in pitched as he stumbled over his words in disbelief. “But I just saw you a few weeks ago! Were you married then?”

“No daddy, remember I was traveling through time?” Sara’s tone was uncharacteristically delicate. “I was gone for more than three years, but when we finished the mission, we were brought back to our present time, so I was only gone for, like, a week for you, but it was a lot more than that for me.”

“How long have you been married?” Quentin’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Two years.” Sara cringed, knowing that two years would feel like a lot longer for her father than it did for her.

“Two years? You’ve been married for two whole years and you didn’t tell me?”

“I’m telling you now, dad.” Sara reminded him.

“But-but Leonard Snart, the wanted criminal?” Quentin pointed dramatically at Leonard, who was leaning up against the door frame. He didn’t even flinch at Quentin’s accusatory tone. “Really? Is that what you want for yourself?”

“I think you’re forgetting who you’re talking to. I was dead. Twice. And I was an assassin. People hired me to kill for them. I changed. I’m not that person anymore. Leonard changed too. Yes, he used to be a criminal, but he just helped me save the world. Don’t you think that’s redemption enough?”

Quentin spluttered for a few moments before excusing himself to process what he’d been told. Sara sighed and turned to face Leonard who had not moved from his spot at the doorway.

“So how do you think that went?” he smirked.

“Not as bad as I thought it would be.” Then, as a second thought, she added, “He’ll come around.”

“And even if he doesn’t, we’ll be okay.” Leonard finished. Sara nodded.

“Oh my god, we’re going to have that same conversation so many times today.” Sara groaned, burying her face in Leonard’s jacket. “Why did we agree to this?”

“Because we have to get it over with at some point. I’d rather them find out this way than on their own.” Leonard replied, wrapping his arms around Sara. “If your sister’s anything like mine, she won’t be able to keep this to herself for much longer.”

“I guess we’d better get started, then.”

* * *

Quentin would be lying if he said that by the end of the day, he wouldn’t have taken back everything he’d said about Sara’s choice of husband.

He’d watched his daughter and Leonard Snart from his place at the grill and he almost instantly saw that he was wrong in thinking that Leonard would not be good for Sara. It was the contrary. He could tell they were both in it for the long run. He saw it in the way Sara leaned up against Leonard as they stood amongst the people in the yard. He saw it in how they seamlessly finished each other’s sentences. He especially saw it in the way they would look at each other while the other was talking, as if they were their entire world.

Yeah, they’d be okay.

As the barbecue drew to a close, Quentin approached Leonard and Sara.

“So you’re leaving town now?”

“Yeah,” Sara replied, the words coming out as a heavy sigh as she smiled up at Leonard. “Central City, just a train ride away.”

“Good. I’m gonna visit. All the time.”

“Okay dad.” Sara rolled her eyes in mock exasperation. She then crossed her arms in front of her chest, “Before we go, is there anything you want to say?”

“Yeah.” Quentin said sheepishly, shifting his weight from side to side. “I wanna apologize for, you know, before.”

“Yeah, you should.” Sara replied, raising her eyebrows.

“It was wrong for me to just assume anything about your relationship and it was wrong for me to try to tell you who you can and can’t be with.”

“Just so you know, even if that’s what you were trying to do, it doesn’t matter. When I told you I married Leonard, I wasn’t looking to get your permission. I just wanted to tell you what had happened.”

“I know, Sara, I know. It’s your life; you’re an adult. I trust you to do what’s right for you, and if that includes Sna - Leonard, then clearly he’s not as bad as I thought at first. I just want you to be happy.”

“I am happy, dad.” Sara smiled at her father, “Don’t worry about me.”

“I always do. Why the hell did my daughters pick such deadly career paths. I’ve got your sister -” Quentin gestured towards Laurel who was laughing and talking with Iris and Kendra on the other side of the lawn, “who’s running around risking her life every night with her vigilante friends. Then there’s you and I never know if you’re even in the current time or not, so I can’t keep track of where you are at all.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I’m done being the White Canary.”

“Done?” Quentin asked skeptically.

“Yeah.” Sara replied. “At least for now.”

Quentin pulled his daughter into a tight hug. “Thank goodness one of you is seeing reason.” He looked up at Leonard. “Did you have a part in this?”

“Well I didn’t exactly argue when she told me.” Leonard replied, “and I may have suggested that it might be time for me to hang up my cold gun too.”

“Well thank you.” Quentin nodded appreciatively.

Sara stepped back to Leonard. He placed an arm around her shoulders and she wrapped her arms around his middle, resting her cheek on his side.

“We gotta go, dad. It’s a long drive to Central City.”

“Well, you let me know when you get there, okay?”

Sara nodded as she hugged her dad again. Quentin kissed the top of Sara’s head, then looked up at his daughter’s husband.

“Welcome to the family, Leonard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be back soon with chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been away for ages, but I had my end of year finals and wanted to study, but I just finished up my last exam so I'm back. Yay!

Leonard and Sara had decided to tell team Arrow first; Sara knew that Oliver would need a bit more time to process the news than anybody on team Flash.

“Nervous?” Sara smirked up at Leonard as Oliver, Felicity, Thea, and Diggle approached them.

“Not a chance.” he replied. 

Leonard vaguely recognized Oliver Queen and his sister Thea; they would show up in the Central City news from time to time. The other two, though, he’d never seen outside of pictures Sara had shown him. 

John Diggle had been a part of the team for as long as it had existed. He had a wife and a little girl he’d named Sara to honor the death of the White Canary. 

Leonard realized something: all of the people standing in front of him had watched Sara die. Oliver had seen it happen twice. They’d had find her body, tell her loved ones, bury her. He suddenly had a lot more respect for team Arrow than he’d had before. He couldn’t imagine watching Sara die; he couldn’t even imagine going to her funeral. The mere thought made Leonard tighten the arm around Sara’s waist, pulling her a bit closer to him.

Felicity Smoak was, as Sara had described her, the brains of Oliver’s team, and she’d saved all of their skins on multiple occasions, including one defining moment when she’d taken a bullet for Sara. Leonard would have to remember to thank her for that.

“Long time no see, Sara.” Oliver said, once they had all reached Leonard and Sara. Leonard let the arm that was around Sara fall to his side.

“You have no idea.” Sara laughed.

Felicity, apparently unable to contain her excitement at seeing her friend, squealed and threw herself at Sara.

“Hi Felicity.” Sara took a step back to regain her balance. She raised her eyebrows at Oliver from around Felicity’s hair, but Oliver just shook his head and let out a heavy sigh. Her eyes moved to the rest of her old team, “Hi Thea, hi John.”

“Hey.” John said, as Felicity stepped away.

“Hi.” Thea gave Sara a much gentler hug.

“So how was saving the world?” Oliver inquired. “I know you were on the time travel mission with Ray.”

Sara tipped her head to the side, deliberating on her answer. 

“Interesting.” she finally said.

“Did you go to the future?” Felicity asked excitedly. “What was it like?”

“Fiery, and I’m pretty sure most of you were dead, but-” she continued as their eyes widened, “we fixed it - well, we made it a lot worse and then we fixed it, so I’m pretty sure you guys are okay.”

“Oh, um, okay.” Oliver answered cautiously.

“How about you guys? Have you made any progress on Darhk?”

“No, we haven’t.” Oliver answered. “In fact-”

He stopped mid-sentence as Laurel appeared between Thea and Felicity.

“Sorry,” she said, waving her hand back in Oliver and Sara’s direction, “continue. I just want to be a fly on the wall for this conversation.”

Oliver furrowed his eyebrows at Laurel before turning back to Sara and finishing his sentence. “In fact, I’m glad you’re back. We really need the extra help.”

“Sorry to disappoint, Ollie, but I’m not staying.”

“What?” Felicity asked, “Why not?”

“I’ve got some more important stuff in Central City.”

At that point, everyone noticed Leonard. All of their eyes travelled from him to Sara and back again, noticing the lack of distance between the two.

“Are you two?…” Thea pointed between Sara and Leonard, her words fading away, the unfinished question floating in the air.

“Yeah.” Sara nodded. She intertwined her fingers with Leonard’s, her other hand traveling up his arm to grip right below his elbow. “Married. Two years.”

Laurel smirked gleefully and both John and Thea raised their eyebrows and looked to judge Oliver’s reaction. Oliver simply sighed heavily in defeat and looked up to the sky.

Felicity leaned towards Sara. 

“Did he drug you?” she whispered, glancing up at Leonard suspiciously. “Because if you give me a bit of your blood, I could make an antidote.”

Sara laughed, and Oliver was surprised to hear that it was a real, genuine laugh, one he hadn’t heard in many years. 

“I’m good, Felicity, but thanks. There weren’t any drugs involved, at least, I don’t think so.” She looked up at Leonard and raised her eyebrows. His eyes glinted mischievously back at her.

“Believe me, if there were any drugs involved, I wouldn’t be standing here.”

“And it would have been a long and painful death.” Sara finished.

“I don’t doubt it.”

“Huh.” Thea said, quirking an eyebrow. “It didn’t make sense before, you two together, but now it’s starting to.”

“I said the same thing!” Laurel exclaimed, her delighted smile not fading.

“You’re okay with this?” Oliver said to Laurel in exasperation. “I mean this is Leonard Snart we’re talking about here. You really want this for her?”

“Ugh.” Sara groaned, rolling her eyes. “Ollie, you sound like my dad. I’m not asking for your permission. I’m already married, so there’s not much you would have been able to do anyway. I just wanted to tell you, because I’d want you to tell me if you were in the same position. In fact, isn’t there something you should be telling _me_?”

Sara pointed at the engagement ring on Felicity’s finger.

“Ah, yes.” Oliver said sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“Yay?” Felicity said, glancing between Oliver and Sara.

“I mean really, Felicity.” Sara mocked Oliver with an impish gleam in her eyes. “I thought you’d be smarter than this. The Green Arrow? Really?”

Oliver glanced uneasily at Leonard.

“Oh relax Ollie. I told him ages ago.”

“You did?” Oliver grimaced. “Sara, you know the importance of keeping my identity a secret.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Sara waved her hand dismissively, “but he asked, so I told him.”

“Sara!”

“What? He’s my husband! I can’t just lie to him.” Then, as an afterthought, she added, “Except when we play poker. Then I can.”

Oliver sighed in defeat. “Well, I suppose I owe you a congratulations.”

“You too.” Sara leaned into Leonard’s side as Oliver wrapped an arm around Felicity. “I can’t say that I’m surprised to see you two together.”

“I would say the same about you, but it wouldn’t exactly be the truth.”

“So how did it happen?” Thea interrupted her brother before he said something insensitive, “You two together, I mean.”

“I dunno.” Sara looked up at Leonard and smiled, then shrugged. “That kind of stuff just happens when you spend so much time with a person; you get attached.”

Oliver nodded understandingly and smiled down at Felicity.

“Well, don’t let me or anyone at all deny you your chance at happiness.”

“Don’t worry, Ollie.” Sara smiled. “I won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this! Only one chapter to go!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, so before this starts, I just want to thank all of you for the comments and kudos and all of the support you've given me. It really means the absolute world to me.

“Hey Felicity,” Sara said. She gestured towards Felicity’s shoulder, “How’s the scar?”

“Fading,” Felicity grumbled, adjusting the sleeve of her pink dress to reveal a pale, jagged scar.

“Aw, it’s okay.” Sara laughed. “Knowing what you do, I’m sure you’ll get some more.” she turned to Leonard, “That’s from that mission I told you about. The one where she took a bullet for me.”

“I suppose I should thank you, then.” Leonard said. “I don’t know where I’d be right now had I not met Sara.”

“Prison, probably.” Sara supplied.

Leonard, Sara, and team Arrow continued reminiscing on past missions until Ray pulled Felicity away to talk about a new idea he had about how to improve his suit.

As Oliver, Thea, and John dutifully followed Felicity, Leonard heard a familiar voice behind him.

“Leonard Snart.”

Leonard let out a heavy breath and rolled his eyes. “Barry Allen.”

He and Sara turned to see not just Barry, but Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow as well.

“Long time no see, Captain Cold.” Cisco said. “How’s your sister.”

“Funny, I was just about to ask you the same thing.” Leonard glared at Cisco but there was no malice in his gaze.

“So I hear you’ve been time-traveling.” Barry said. “You saved the world.”

“Unfortunately, you heard correctly.”

“You know, I’m not surprised to hear you’ve become a hero. I always knew you would be something more than a dastardly criminal.”

“ _Dastardly_ ,” Sara repeated, smirking up at Leonard, “You know, in all the time I’ve known you, Len, I’ve never heard you described as dastardly. Arrogant and egocentric, maybe, but not dastardly.”

“Hey, Cold.” Cisco said, nodding towards Sara, “Do you think you might want to introduce us to someone?”

“I suppose.” Leonard drawled. “Sara, this is Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon, and Barry Allen, The Flash.” Leonard ignored three separate sets of protests as he continued talking. “Caitlin, Cisco, and Barry, this is my wife.”

All three members of Team Flash were instantly quelled as they realized what Leonard had said.

“Your what?” Cisco asked.

“My wife.” Leonard repeated. “Maybe you should try listening sometime.”

None of them moved for a moment, then Barry’s mouth stretched into what was perhaps the proudest smile Leonard had ever seen. 

“And to think, six months ago, you were robbing banks and now here you are, marriage material apparently.” Barry said. “You really have changed haven’t you?”

“Sure, Barry, if it helps you sleep through the night.” Leonard decided against correcting Barry’s assumed timeframe, knowing how long that explanation had taken previously.

“Wait,” Caitlin took a step forwards, “just to clarify, you, Leonard Snart, are married?”

“For the last time, yes.” Leonard rolled his eyes.

Then, Team Flash turned their attention to Sara. 

Cisco looked her up and down and turned to Leonard. “Good eye, bro.”

Leonard shifted nervously, glancing at Sara to gauge her reaction. “Careful, Cisco. She’s not one to mess around with.”

“Aw c’mon Cold.” Cisco waved his hand flippantly, “Look how tiny she is. How dangerous could she be.”

“Size is no estimate of power, Ramon.” Sara said. She stepped up to Cisco. “I’m Sara Lance, ex-member of the League of Assassins, recently resurrected after being dead for a year, also known as the White Canary. Ring any bells?”

“Does anybody else want to be dead right now?” Cisco asked nervously. “No? Just me? Okay.”

“Wait, you’re Sara Lance?” Caitlin exclaimed. “Laurel’s sister?”

“Yup.” Sara replied proudly.

“This makes so much more sense now.” Barry said, looking between Leonard and Sara.

“Why has everybody said that?” Sara looked up to Leonard in exasperation.

“I don’t know. Maybe we remind them of all the other crook-assassin marriages out there.”

“I don’t think there are any of those.” Sara said speculatively, “Not besides us anyway.”

“So how did you two get together?” Caitlin asked. “I mean, you aren’t the most conventional of couples. I assume there’s an interesting story.”

“Unfortunately not.” Leonard replied. “We found out a few years back that in the future, we’re married and have a kid-”

“You two have a kid?” Cisco interrupted.

“In the future, yes. You need to learn how to listen.” Leonard shot back, “Anyway, after that interesting revelation, things just sort of happened.”

“I think that definitely qualifies as interesting.” Caitlin raised her eyebrows.

“Then I guess we have different definitions.”

“Hey Cisco.” Sara said.

“Yeah.” Cisco winced, preparing for the worst.

“Thanks for the suit.”

“The what? Oh, that’s right. Hey, how’d it work out for you? Does it need any adjustments?”

“No, it’s good.” Sara replied. “Really good. Thanks for making it.”

“No problem.”

“Hey, how’s Mick?” Barry asked.

“Heat Wave.” Cisco interrupted, adamantly fighting for the names he’d created.

“Fine,” Barry said, “How’s Heat Wave.”

“Has anyone burst into flames yet?” Leonard asked.

“No.” Barry replied, although Leonard was pleased to see that he surreptitiously glanced around him just in case.

“There’s your answer.”

* * *

 

Later that day, Barry found Oliver standing on the back porch.

“Hey Oliver.”

“Hey Barry.”

“ I just wanted to see how you’re processing this.” Barry gestured towards Sara and Leonard, who were sitting together at a picnic table.

“I’m alright.” Oliver replied, watching Sara steal a handful of chips off of Leonard’s plate. “I will admit that I was surprised at first, but Sara’s always had an-” he hesitated, trying to find the right word, “interesting taste in romantic partners.”

“You do remember she dated you, right?”

“ ‘Dated’ is not exactly the word I would have chosen to describe our relationship.”

“What about their relationship?”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I think it’s a good one. I haven’t seen Sara look that happy since before I brought her on that boat almost a decade ago. If Leonard is what’s making her so happy, I can’t argue with that.”

“Yeah, I don’t think I’d ever even seen Leonard look, I dunno, not angry, I guess. Not until today anyway.”

“Ooh are you talking about Sara and Leonard?” Felicity bounded over, followed by Caitlin and Thea. “They’re so cute, right?”

Oliver sighed in exasperation and smiled down at his fiancé, “If you say so.”

“Just look at them!” Felicity said, in a tone that was borderline squeal. She was addressing Thea and Caitlin more than Oliver and Barry.

“I know.” Caitlin said breathlessly, leaning on the porch railing and placing her chin in her hands. “Look how he looks at her.”

“I think my life will be complete when someone looks at me like Leonard looks at her.” Thea said wistfully, matching Caitlin’s stance. “Felicity’s lucky. She’s already got a guy who does that.”

“Are you comparing me to Leonard Snart?” Oliver asked skeptically.

“Wow, you really don’t know how to take a compliment, do you Ollie?” Thea rolled her eyes at her brother.

* * *

A few hours later, Sara and Leonard were back home. They were sitting on the couch and partaking in a favorite pastime of theirs: watching a movie while Sara drew on Leonard’s arm.

“So how do you think today went?” Leonard asked as he watched Sara color in a snowflake with a blue marker.

“Not too bad.” she replied. “You didn’t get punched, shot, or otherwise maimed which is an achievement in and of itself.”

“Yes, and the Flash and his little team weren’t as overbearing as they could have been.”

“All in all, I think it was a good day.”

“Yeah, it was.” Leonard replied. Then, he waved his arm in her direction, gesturing for her to continue drawing. “Now would you get on with it already. I want to look like a masterpiece by the end of the movie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the last chapter! I had so much fun writing this story and I hope you all enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a 5-chapter fic. In each one, Len and Sara will tell a different person/group of people *winkwink*. So stayed tuned for the next installments!


End file.
